


Sleep With the Wake

by Glowing_red_eyes



Series: Cigaratte smoke and heaven [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I did this in math, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_red_eyes/pseuds/Glowing_red_eyes
Summary: it wasn't very odd for josh to not be able to sleep.((lower-case intended))





	Sleep With the Wake

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and wrote this during math class  
> give me a break

it wasn't very odd for josh to not be able to sleep. but the only problem was thinking instead of sleeping. sleepless nights meant a grumpy josh in the morning. but tonight, seemed to be worse. sleepless thoughts of blurry, tyler and spooky not needing him.

as he squirmed to get comfy, he noticed blurry has snuggled up to spooky, who was cuddled up to tyler. his heart should have beaten for them, but it twitched painfully in his chest. josh didn’t know what was wrong. so, he padded out to the couch. best to not bother them if he couldn’t sleep, he supposed.

it was again when that same thought appeared of his lovers not needing him. they all needed each other, that was a given fact. but did they really need him?  

”joshua? josh, what are you doing out here at two in the morning?” a soft yet deeper voice came from the hallway.

“wasn’t tried, an’ didn’t want to wake ya with my squiggling, blur”

“are you… cryin’?” blurry asked gently. josh nodded, wiping the tears that spilled down his cheeks. he didn’t even notice he was crying until now.

suddenly, the couch dipped beside him, signaling blurry had sat next to him. josh instinctively cuddled into the male’s warmth, sobbing out his insecurities into blurry’s chest.

“you guys don’t need me… i’m not important or special. i mess everything up and make everyone mad at me..” josh spoke, clawing at blurry’s stomach softly, like he was trying to get inside him.

“oh, joshie. we need you more than anything. you are important, you’re the light when everything seems dark. you’re josh and that make you special. you don’t mess everything up, it’s only an accident. no one is mad at you, we all just need to work on our temper. if anything, we don’t deserve you. i don’t deserve to live when i make you cry. you didn’t do anything wrong, but i still yell at you and you cry. it’s not fair to you..” josh whimpers, and snuggled into blurry while two sleepy boys make their way to the couch.

“b? joshie?” that was spooky, calling out to the pair. while tyler hugged josh softly

“why is josh crying, blurry? what’s wrong?”

“just had a bad night and was overthinking things tyler. that’s all” blurry spoke for him as josh whined softly. he felt blurry picking him up, setting him in bed then snuggling up to him. they were all he needed.      

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't cry while writing this.   
> Oops


End file.
